Por Siempre Tuyo
by Saibitch
Summary: Alone durante sus últimos momentos antes de ser poseído por Hades da a conocer sus sentimientos


Amor, dolor, palabras que emergen dentro de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Un sentimiento vacío que surge con nostalgia. Una sensación árida que lastima lo mas profundo de mi ser. Amar sin ser correspondido, morir sin ser escuchado, sentir y perder aquello que me hace existir.

¿Dónde quedó mi sonrisa?¿dónde quedó mi ilusión?¿dónde quedaron mis recuerdos? simplemente están en el lienzo perdido de mi corazón, ahogándose, corrompiéndose extinguiéndose lentamente hasta que no quede vestigio de mi ser.

En mis sueños veo tu sonrisa. En mis pensamientos aun escucho tu voz, llamándome, protegiéndome, haciéndome recordar que aun existo. Esperando volverte a encontrar sin ver como pierdes aquello que te hace especial.

Perdóname por no ser fuerte, por no luchar más por mi amor, por nunca confesar por lo que sentía por ti, por doblegar mis cuerpo a su mas oscuros deseos, por morir y hacerte sufrir.

Todo era feliz, todo era perfecto. Solo esperaba volverte a ver, saber que te convertías en un gran caballero y yo en un gran pintor. Quería cumplir mi promesa y terminar aquella pintura que alguna vez empecé a hacer de ti. Una que tuviera el rojo perfecto, uno que reflejara la pasión y fuerza de tu mirada para tenerte palpable en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón.

Pero ahora mi mente es corrompida, mientras mi cuerpo es poseído ante su deseos, mi arte es prohibido y ahora la muerte se convierte en la única salvación.

Mi alma siente sus fuertes manos tocar mi piel, su cuerpo divino detrás de mi rodeándome con su brazos, mientras que su masculina voz susurra melodiosamente en mis oídos. Su fuerte y oscuro cosmos aprisionando mi cuerpo, corrompiéndome y convirtiéndome en su instrumento, el fruto de sus deseos.

–Por siempre tuyo…- me susurró mientras sus labios recorren mis mejillas, besándolas con deseo y lujuria mientras siento su calidez recorrer dentro de mi convirtiéndome en uno solo con él, su alma devorando la mía, su mente poseyendo mi cuerpo.

Mis cabellos dorados se funden en cenizas para ser transformado en oscuridad, la pureza de mis ojos es borrada para llenarse da maldad, mi arte ahora trae el mal la muerte se convierte en su destino, aquella que traería al universo la salvación.

Cada día me desvanezco, cada momento pierdo mi voluntad, mi alma muere mientras mi cuerpo se convierte en suyo , Fundiéndonos en un solo ser mientras mi alma piensa en ti.

-Tenma…-mi alma lo llamaba entre sollozos mientras escuchaba su voz hablarme

-¡Alone! –me llamaba confundido, no reconociéndome ante mis hechos, viendo como la sangre goteaba mi pincel.

–Mátalo…–me susurró con elocuencia, como que de un acto divino se Tratase, como si no hubiera culpa.

–No puedo–le respondí mientras cerraba mis ojos negando con mi cabeza ante la petición de tan inmoral acto.

–Claro que puedes, tu eres el elegido. El cuerpo que ha sido destinado a ser mío, eres el alma más pura de la tierra. –me decía para convencerme, lo decía con una autoridad emanando una paz que el solo podía irradiar, a pesar de su estatus divino y de su poder maligno aun así el podía causar paz.

–Pero yo…yo lo…–fui interrumpido por sus palabras.

–Lo amas, por esa razón debes de darle la salvación…mi salvación–recalco.

Sufría por mi confusión, quería que él fuera feliz. Que viviera para yo vivir en sus recuerdos, aunque en su mente la imagen pura que alguna vez irradié ya hubiera muerto.

Todo era mi culpa, no podía escapar de mi destino, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado ese collar, si tan solo mis manos no hubieran cedido a su petición yo hubiera sido feliz, amándolo sin ser correspondido, viéndolo a través de mis lienzos, sintiéndolo a través de mis sueños.

No me amaba porque la amaba a ella, mi querida hermana Sasha, dulce era que me dio todo pero me robo el amor.

–¿Quieres que viva para ella? –preguntándome en un tono inocente peros habiendo que introducía la cizaña en mi corazón.

–Yo solo quiero que sea feliz–afirmé tratando de desechar sus palabras.

–Y ¿qué hay de ti y de lo que tu sientes?–seguía envenenándome.

–Yo muero, estoy dejando de existir, solo quedara con ella y su felicidad será mi felicidad, es lo único que me trae paz.

–Pero tu cuerpo será mi cuerpo y mi voluntad será tu voluntad, no puedes huir de tu destino, recuérdalo"por siempre tuyo".

¿Cuánto dolor podría soportar? morir mi alma estando mi cuerpo en vida, borrar mis recuerdos y todo sentimiento profundo.

Sentí como su mente se transformaba en uno con la mía, su piel rozando mi piel, sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza, Mientras sus labios arrebataban la pureza de mi alma, convirtiéndome en suyo al poseer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Y deje de ser yo, para convertirme en él, ahogándome entre sus deseos, olvidando lo que se siente vivir, olvidando lo que es amar. Y vi su rostro una vez más, pero nada era como antes.

Veía la sorpresa en su rostro y el dolor de su alma, la incredulidad que lo invadía en ese momento. Le hable como si nada hubiera pasado, esperando cumplir mi promesa, dándole aquello que él solo podía recibir de mí. Por fin había encontrado el rojo perfecto, el pigmento que traería su salvación.

Levante el pincel y deslicé la sangre de los inocentes en mi lienzo, sintiendo como la pulsera que me unía a ellos se rompían, sintiendo como su alma se apagaba por el dolor y moría por mi maldad.

Mis cabellos oscuros denotaron el luto de mi alma, borrando mi existencia, sintiendo como me esparcía en un eterno abismo, sintiendo como las lagrimas de sangre recorrían mis mejillas. Aunque mi alma había muerto, mi cuerpo sufría por su agonía. Tratando de expresar lo que sentía.

Y lo vi en un charco de sangre, sintiendo a los lejos su último suspiro, despidiéndose por la eternidad y destruyendo todo aquello que habíamos construido. Esperando un día despertar y que todo esto sea un sueño. Sin embargo esta es la realidad, una promesa que nunca podre romper, un sello que me marcara mi cuerpo y mi mente. pero a pesar que este collar dicte algo diferente mi amor será por siempre tuyo Temma.


End file.
